Invierno
by Yunn Mello
Summary: —Viñeta. "Desde hace tiempo mi alma se ha congelado, desde que él se alejó. Cada día mi corazón se enfría más; se extinguen todos mis anhelos en esta vida... ¿Es a este frío que absorbe a mi cuerpo lentamente a lo que llaman muerte?" Lime.


**Un one-shot escrito ya hace varias Lunas llenas. Fue escrito para un "torneo" en LJ; el_coliseo. Fue beteado, si no mal recuerdo, por Cydalima. Es de Naruto, un fandom que está a decimas de ser mi favorito, y es angst, para variar :'D y SasuNaru. Con lime. Espero les guste.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (NARUTO —ナルト—) es una serie de manga creada por Masashi Kishimoto y adaptada al anime por Hayato Date. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Lime.

* * *

><p><strong>—INVIERNO<strong>

_Desde hace tiempo mi alma se ha congelado, desde que él se alejó. Cada día mi corazón se enfría más; se extinguen todos mis anhelos en esta vida._

_"¿Es a este frío que absorbe a mi cuerpo lentamente a lo que llaman muerte?"_

Cierro los ojos al recostarme boca arriba en nuestra cama, veo tu rostro. Cubro mi piel con las sábanas e imagino que son tus brazos cálidos los que me cobijan. Me despierto gracias al trinar de las aves y busco tu cuerpo a mi lado, creyendo ingenuamente que mi sueño era real.

Cada vez río menos y mi mirada pierde día a día su ilusión. El sol majestuosamente se refleja en el agua de aquel lago transparente, haciéndome recordar aquellas veces que nos entregamos completamente a la luz de la Luna Llena en esas aguas tranquilas.

Y es cuando lloro. Es cuando lágrimas salvajes se lanzan desde mis pupilas y mueren en la seca tierra mientras camino a casa. Nuestra casa.

Te he esperado durante meses. Me has prometido regresar y confío en ti ciegamente. Varias veces creo que parezco más una damisela esperando el arribo de su príncipe azul en un castillo que el ninja que soy. Sin embargo, te prometí aguardar tu llegada con los brazos abiertos.

Ayer destrocé gran parte de nuestra habitación en un ataque de ira. Sakura me dijo que jamás regresarías, que me habías abandonado. Que jamás me amaste.

Le grité que desapareciera de mi vista y mil atrocidades más, lanzándole todo lo que encontraba a mi paso. Cuando ella huyó, esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez resonando en mis oídos; llegué a pensar que era verdad. Con lágrimas en los ojos, lancé varios objetos con furia contra la pared**,**completamente enloquecido.

Me derrumbé en la esquina del cuarto sobre varios trozos de cristal que traspasaban la tela de mi pantalón y lastimaban mi piel. Me mecía una y otra vez en posición fetal, susurrando una y otra vez tu nombre. No me importó el estado deplorable de la habitación ni el mío. Te necesitaba a mi lado.

Pasé la noche en vela, convenciéndome infantilmente de que volverías, de que me querías. Que esas noches que disfrutamos entre gemidos fueron reales, que jamás me dejarías solo.

Hoy me miro al espejo y mis ojos están rojos por pasar la noche en vela. Siento lágrimas secas en mis parpados y mejillas; no cesaba de llorar sumiéndome en recuerdos y susurrando tu nombre. El frio calándome hasta los huesos y estremeciendo mi espina dorsal.

—_Sasuke, regresa_ —rogué y ruego una vez más—. _Necesito tu calor, tu cuerpo. Echo de menos tus besos, el roce con tus labios; esa voz que me tranquilizaba y esos dedos que acariciaban mis rubios cabellos. Pero sobre todo, extraño esos ojos negros que, aunque ante otras circunstancias se mostraban fríos, al mirarme mostraban una pequeña chispa de tu calidez._

Mientras regreso a casa agotado después de un arduo entrenamiento, noto alarmado unas huellas sobre la nieve encaminadas hacia nuestro hogar. Las esperanzas de que seas tú son nulas, sin embargo ¿por qué siento estos acelerados latidos presionar a mi corazón?

Intento acelerar el paso para llegar a casa, caminando dificultosamente sobre la nieve. Las luces están prendidas y aumenta la incertidumbre del no saber si has regresado o no.

Abro la puerta con lentitud. A mi mente llega la idea de que esta agonía llegará a su fin.

Te veo arrodillado sujetando nuestra foto frente a la mesita de vidrio colocada junto al sofá café, en ese sofá que varias veces te hice mío. Algo me estruja el pecho y algunas gotas saladas relucen en mis ojos.

—_ ¡Sasuke!_—grito abalanzándome para recogerte entre mis brazos.

Tu cabello aún es negro como la noche, y continúa siendo tan suave como mi tacto lo recordaba. Tu piel aún conserva esa fragancia enternecedora. Tus ojos son como dos luceros que transmiten sorpresa y alivio. Cierras los ojos disfrutando del abrazo, al igual que yo.

Buscas mi boca y la rozas con tus rosados labios con dulzura y lentitud. Sin dejar de sujetar tu espalda, respondo al beso, bailando exquisitamente dándote la bienvenida.

Tu lengua se cuela en mi boca y la acepto gustoso, mientras acaricio tu brazo desnudo. Nuestras lenguas se reconocen, se saludan, se unen. Se necesitaban.

Me haces gemir de placer al rozar mis partes más sensibles, y no soy consciente del momento en que me entrego a ti nuevamente, del momento en que nos unimos con dolor y alivio.

Todo fluye tan armoniosamente que no logro asimilar si esto es real o sólo otro sueño. Mi cuerpo anhelaba tus besos, tus caricias y esa manera tan exquisita con la que me haces delirar de placer. La facilidad con la que me tienes tendido a tus pies.

Me recargo en tu pecho, recostado en el sofá que nuevamente fue testigo de nuestra unión, de nuestra representación de amor. Acaricio tu mejilla lentamente, dirigiéndome a tus labios y delineándolos suavemente.

—_ ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar por tanto tiempo?_—susurro mientras continuo tocando tu rostro, completamente relajado en consecuencia del viaje a la cima del éxtasis que he recorrido contigo.

—_Naruto…_—dices mi nombre con ternura antes de besar mi frente y sujetar mis mejillas para mirarme fijamente.

Sonríes de esa manera que tanto me encanta y besas mis labios con dulzura una y otra vez.

—_Caer dormido en tus cálidos brazos es lo que más deseaba desde el invierno pasado._

_El frío aumenta en mi petrificado corazón; me siento débil y mi temperatura corporal baja lentamente. La nieve cae sobre mi cuerpo, la nieve se derrite en mi rostro y resbala por mis mejillas como si de lágrimas se tratara._

"Estoy muriendo… Sálvame, Sasuke."

-  
>Abro los ojos con lentitud esperando ver tu rostro a mi lado y escuchar tu tranquila respiración en mi oído, mas no estás aquí.<p>

Me incorporo con lentitud, esperando escuchar algún sonido que me diga que aún estás en casa. Silencio.

—_ ¿Sasuke?_—pregunto temeroso, deseando escuchar tu voz tranquilizante a mi lado. Sin embargo, nadie me contesta.

Grito una vez más tu nombre, pero no hay respuesta alguna. Corro a la habitación deseando verte y abrazarte, pero no hay huella de que hayas pasado la noche junto a mi cuerpo.

La puerta está abierta, dejando entrar el aire invernal. Volteo hacia ella y unas huellas se distinguen entre la nieve. Uno las piezas del rompecabezas y corro desesperado a la nada, en medio de una tormenta invernal.

Te has marchado.

_Este sufrimiento, este ardor en el pecho y el vacio en mi estómago hacen acto de presencia. Soy incapaz de respirar correctamente, el frío corre a través de mis venas._

La nieve cae sobre mi pecho congelando mis entrañas. El helado viento recorre mi cuerpo y enfría mis brazos, mis piernas, mi alma. El vacío inunda mi interior y se hacen cada vez más lentos los latidos de mi corazón.

Todo comenzó en aquél invierno cruel, cuando partió por primera vez. Lloré su partida una y otra vez, aguardando en casa abrazando esa almohada que tenía impregnada la esencia de su piel.

Todo acabó ayer, cuando me hizo nuevamente su amante, cuando dormí nuevamente entre sus brazos, sin saber que esa era la última vez y disfrutamos el acto en el que nuestros cálidos alientos se mezclaban silenciosamente.

Mi corazón herido llora su partida manchando de rojo la nieve. Mis ojos lloran la ausencia de su sonrisa y mi cuerpo llora la ausencia de su piel. Se enfría mi ser lentamente, extinguiendo cualquier rastro de vida de este cuerpo decadente.

_Para mí, siempre será invierno._

* * *

><p><em>I'll be forever yours u_ú<br>_


End file.
